CSI NY: Stuck
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: After processing a crime scene Mac and Stella get stuck in the elevator in the lab...the longer they are in there the longer their feelings are exposed.


**CSI: NY**

**Stuck**

Detectives Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera had just finished processing a crime scene where the victim was a young woman, mid twenties, stabbed to death in her own home. There was no sign of breaking and entering, so the victim must of have known the killer or the killer conned his way into her apartment. There were signs on the victim that showed that she had fought back with her killer, scratches that looked like they were made by fingerprints and defensive bruising on her hands and wrists. Whoever the killer was had came there to kill but they didn't count on one thing, for the victim to fight back. Both Mac and Stella were talking about the case while they entered the elevator to the lab.

"I will fingerprint the knife and run it through CODIS if I get anything. So, hopefully sometime soon we can have a suspect," Stella announced.

"I will run the fingerprints that we found at the apartment see who has been at the vic's apartment lately maybe it will lead us to the killer," Mac stated.

"Hopefully Sid can tell us more about the victim after he does the autopsy on her." Mac nodded in response.

"Maybe this case…" Mac began but was interrupted by the elevator jerking to a stop and the lights flickering but still staying on. Mac and Stella looked around.

"What the hell?" Stella said. Mac didn't say anything and just took out his cell phone speed dialing Danny Messer.

"Danny, yeah, the elevator is stuck," Mac reported in the phone. He listened and looked up to see what floor they were on.

"Between the third and fourth floor," stated Mac. He listened some more.

"Thanks Danny," he said and hanging up his phone.

"Well?" Stella asked.

"He is going to get someone on it."

"Well, how long are we going to be stuck in here?" asked Stella.

"He said it might take awhile," reported Mac. Stella sighed and took of her blazer revealing her white blouse.

"What are we going to do until then?" Stella asked.

"I guess we wait," answered Mac, pacing the small space of the elevator.

"Well, we don't have to worry about the evidence being contaminated." Mac smiled slightly at that.

"Yeah," he just simple said.

**Two Hours Later **

In the two hours that they were stuck in the elevator Mac and Stella had switch their tasks. Mac was no sitting while Stella was pacing the elevator.

"Why haven't they gotten us out yet?" Stella asked, obviously irritated about the situation she was in.

"Danny said that the repairs are going to take some time."

"Great," Stella said, throwing up her hands in the air and sliding down onto the floor next to Mac with him watching her closely.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I am not. I am stuck in an elevator," she said, irritable.

"You have been in worst situations before, Stella," Mac pointed out. Stella sighed and nodded.

"Why is this bugging you so much?" he pushed on.

"During the ordeal with Frankie I had felt like I was trapped, in my own apartment no less and after that I hate feeling that way and right now I am _defiantly _feeling that way," explained Stella. Mac nodded.

"That's understandable. Well, all you have to do is keep your mind on something else to distract you from what you are feeling."

"How am I going to do that?" Mac shrugged.

"Um, anything you can think of."

"Okay, um…I saw Peyton's letter," Stella announced. Mac cleared his throat and nodded.

"I kind of figured. I know you didn't come to club to watch me play," Mac said, smiling slightly.

"Mac, that's not fair."

"What?"

"I like watching you play."

"I know you do but that night you didn't come to watch me play you came to see how I was dealing with Peyton's Dear John letter."

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"I'm not."

"No, you are. It seems like you are trying to pick a fight."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, Mac, sometimes I don't even know why you do some things." Mac looked at Stella with confusion.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It just that the things you do are so unlike you. Sometimes it scares me."

"I scare you?"

"No, the things you do scare me." Mac stood up, walked the small distance to the other side of the elevator and turned to face Stella.

"Whatever things I do, I probably do for a good reason."

"Not usually," stated Stella, she too standing up.

"What do you mean?" Stella sighed.

"Sometime the things you do you do because you are emotional involved in it," explained Stella.

"You do the same thing. That's why we are so much alike," explained Mac.

"I know but it seems like you are worse than me."

"You take a lot of our cases personal." Mac sighed.

"I can't help it. It just happens."

"It happens to all of us but it happens more to you." Mac scoffed out in disbelief.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"I am just saying Mac, ever since Claire you make it your personal mission to put every single bad guy behind bars like it's going to prevent something."

"It is going to prevent something, Stella. It's going to prevent their future victims from actually getting killed, less people in the morgue and less families that have to mourn."

"You can't catch them all."

"I am going to try."

"All you are going to do is wear yourself down which is not healthy."

"I don't care what happens to me, getting the bad guys are more important."

"No, Mac. Your health is."

"Why are you so worried about me?"

"Because I care about you, Mac!" said Stella, her voice rising.

"God!" Stella said, letting out a frustrated groan. Both of them grew quiet and stood their ground like they were about to get into a fist fight. Mac and Stella stood there looking at one another; both of them were not saying anything to the other. It seemed like all they could do was just stand there and glare at one another. Without any warning, Stella felt herself being pushed up against the wall roughly, Mac's hands grabbing her wrists and pinning them down to her side before she had any chance to move them. She looked at him in complete confusion.

"Mac, what are…" she began but was cut off by Mac roughly placing his lips against hers in a needy and passionate kiss that took her breath away. In Stella's mind minutes had gone by for her but it was only seconds before she began to respond back to him, returning his need and passionate. When Mac had felt her returning his kiss, his grasp on her wrist loosened giving her access to move her hands which flung around his neck, trying desperately to bring him closer to her**. **Mac's hands traveled to Stella's waist plastering her body against his, making him groan out with pleasure with the feeling of Stella up against him. Stella's hands traveled to his chest and began to fumble with Mac's shirt buttons trying desperately to get them undone. When she finally got them all undone she removed the shirt tossing it to the elevator floor. Mac grabbed her shirt, pulling it up and over her head breaking off the kiss for a few seconds before finding her lips again. Both of them then began to work on each other's pants but didn't get very far when suddenly the elevator jerk, signaling it was starting again. They stopped their movements and broke off the kiss. They looked at each other, both breathing heavily.

"Looks like mechanics got the elevator going again," Mac said. Stella nodded. Mac slowly backed away from Stella. They both began to redress themselves, when they were dressed they stood waiting for the elevator to get to their floor. Mac turned to Stella, grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He leaned in, giving her a long quick kiss. When he pulled away he gave her a smile.

"We'll finish this later," he said before the elevator doors opened, revealing a worried Danny. Stella smiled at him.

"You guys okay? Sorry it took so long," Danny said, when the exited the elevator.

"We're fine," Mac said.

"You guys didn't get bored?"

"We managed to keep our mind on other things," Stella said, smiling and headed towards her office, leaving a very confused Danny behind with Mac who was also smiling.

"What she mean by that?" Danny asked. Mac patted Danny on the shoulder.

"It's nothing for you to worry over," Mac said chuckling and walked towards his own office, leaving a still very confused Danny standing in the hall looking after him.

**THE END **


End file.
